


Save Me

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breif descriptions of a near death experience, F/M, Fluff, reader is a stubborn ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t sleep and haven’t for days and accidentally pray to the one angel you didn’t want to see, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

You laid in your bed in the bunker for the fourth night in a row, pleading that sleep would come to you. You didn’t dare leave your room. You didn’t want Sam or Dean knowing you hadn’t been sleeping again. They worried about you enough. Your phone was playing music softly in the background. Forcing your eyes closed you hoped endlessly to feel the escape of a dream crushing over you, to no avail.

You ran your hands through your hair and sighed deeply. You had been denying yourself doing the one thing you knew you could to make sure you slept. The image of the blue eyed angel filled your mind. You cleared it away quickly hoping he hadn’t heard it like a prayer. You knew Cas could help but you didn’t want to see him. You didn’t want to feel the pang of longing rush through you. You knew he could never reciprocate your feelings and that was okay, you just had to distance yourself from him for a while.

It had been a month since you’d realized how you felt. It had all happened simply enough. You had been injured on a hunt and to your rescue, he came.

* * *

_You were weak. The blood was pooling under you and you could hear Sam and Dean calling from what seemed like a mile away. You laughed quietly and they both looked at you incredulously. “The one time I actually need to be healed and he’s busy.” You laughed again at your own dark joke. “He’s been here every other time.” Just as the words left your lips you heard the rustling of wings._

_“I’m sorry.” Cas spoke quietly as he bent down and placed his hands over the stab wound in your abdomen. “You’ll be okay. I’m sorry it took me so long.” You laughed again feeling the wave of relief rush over you._

_“I knew you’d be here.” You were still so weak but no longer in pain. In that moment, looking into those ocean blue eyes, you knew it was true. He was always there, even when the boys couldn’t be._

* * *

You heard that familiar rustle of wings again and cursed under your breath. “[Y/N], are you okay?” You sighed quietly. “I sensed your pain. Are you hurt?” You shook your head still not saying a word. “What’s wrong? I heard your mind call to me.”

You sighed again. “It was a mistake, Castiel.” You shrunk back, you never used his full name he was bound to notice. “I was remembering my last hunt that’s all.” He studied your face noting the darkening bags under your eyes and how pale you were.

“How long has it been since you’ve slept, [Y/N]?” He sat on the edge of your bed. This Cas was so different from the one you met first. His time as a human had changed him. He understood emotion better. You looked down avoiding his eyes. You couldn’t bare to look into them knowing he cared but knowing he was never going to be able to love you the way you loved him.

“Four days. I can’t seem to clear my mind well enough to fall asleep.” Cas nodded slowly.

“You know I can help with that if you wish.” You shook your head still not looking at him. “[Y/N], I don’t like seeing you like this. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” You chanced a look at his face and saw exactly what you had been fearing. There was deep concern furrowing his brow and those sapphire blue eyes were boring into your soul.

You couldn’t say the words out loud. Instead you offered up a silent prayer to the angel sitting beside you. You showed him how you had longed to feel his lips press against yours, how you wanted to know what it felt like to sleep in his arms. You showed him your dreams of waking up to his face every morning and taking walks with him in the evening.

When you opened your eyes again his were fixed on you. There was something dancing just behind them. There was an air of confidence about Cas now as he placed his hands on either side of your face and pulled you to him. “If you would have told me, [Y/N].” His lips were against yours and you felt yourself melt into him. You snaked your arms around his neck pulling him closer still deepening the kiss. Your bodies pressed up against each other fitting perfectly.

When you pulled away there was a new light in your eyes. You leaned your head into his shoulder and stayed there, still, breathing in his scent. “I never hoped that you would feel this way about me, Cas.” He put his fingers under your chin pulling your head up so you were looking at him again.

“I’ve always felt this way. I have wanted to do that since the moment my eyes met yours for the first time.” The smile that spread across your face was electrifying. “Why do you think I always came when you called me? I was never too occupied. I heard your prayers and I came running.” You nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry I was so blind, Cas. Can you stay with me tonight?” At your words he laid down pulling you into his arms and curling you up on his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere. Sleep.” You closed your eyes and for the first time in weeks sleep came easily.


End file.
